The present invention generally relates to steer-by-wire systems and, more specifically, to steer-by-wire systems that include a first turning actuator and a second turning actuator.
In conventional steering systems for a vehicle, such as manual or power steering systems, the steering wheel is mechanically coupled to the road wheels by a particular mechanism, such as a rack and pinion subsystem. Further, the road wheels are mechanically coupled to each other with this same particular mechanism. These systems have inherent shortcomings such as the complexity and weight of the mechanical coupling between the steering wheel and the road wheels, and between the road wheels. Although various steer-by-wire systems, which omit the mechanical coupling between the steering wheel and the road wheels, are known in the art, none of these systems specifically address the mechanical coupling between the road wheels. For those reasons, there is a need in the automotive art, if not other arts, for a steer-by-wire system that omits the mechanical coupling between the road wheels.